He Needs You
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: With what's going on in TNA with Jeff Hardy and Jeff and Karen Jarrett, Katie needs Jeff's wife Alison Bernier to be in TNA, but she's currently with the WWE. But, with the risk that Katie's taking, will it work? *two-shot*
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: This is a two-shot that is co-written with myself and Angelgirl16290. Whatever OC doesn't appear on her profile belongs to me :D. Enjoy :D**_

_**Katie's P.O.V.**_

"This is one of the biggest Risks I have ever done." I said to myself holding my iPhone looking at it "If I bring her in she might be how she is in the WWE right now." I said again

"Then don't bring her in." My Husband Allen (AJ Styles) told me "If you don't want a repeat of the WWE then leave her there."

"Jeff needs her Allen." I told him "If Karen didn't get herself involved then I wouldn't consider this. But as always she got herself involved so now I have to or at least try to bring Alison in." I said referring to Jeff Hardy's wife and Assistant to interim Raw GM John Laurinaitis Alison Bernier-Hardy

"Have Addie back him up then." Allen said referring to Jeff's little sister

"You know she has Darcy to take care of and she's finally getting Phil (Gunner) to help out. Face it Allen it has to be Alison." I said sounding stressed

"Are you sure?" He asked me

"100 percent positive." I said sounding serious "And if she does try to be a bitch then I'll put her in her place." I said as I dialled Alison's number and called her

"_Hello?" _Alison asked picking up her phone after a few rings

"Alison hi." I smiled

"_Katie what's up?" _She asked smiling. Knowing her she wants to know about Jeff _"How's Jeff is he doing ok? Is he staying clean?"_

"Yeah don't worry he's clean and he's doing better than ever." I smiled

"_Thank god." _Alison smiled

"There is one problem." I said sounding nervous

"_What? What's the problem Katie? Did he get in trouble? Did you suspend him again you bitch!"_She yelled at me

"No none of that." I said quickly

"_Then what?" _She asked getting impatient with me

"Jeff has run into a situation with the Jarrett's." I said

"_What Kind of Situation?" _She asked

"One where Jeff Jarrett's wife Karen got herself involved in their business." I said

"_Physically or Mentally?"_Alison asked me

"Both." I told her "So that's why I need you to come to TNA." I said and she was quiet for a few

"_Katie you know I can't." _She said _"I have an Iron clad contract, I'm John Laurinaitis's assistant, I'm still in charge of the Divas and…"_She tried to say but I cut her off

"Have Laura, Chelsea and my sister take over." I said referring to the three members of Redemption "And don't they have that new girl that's a lawyer…what's her name…?...Ashley am I right?"

"_Yeah." _Alison said

"Maybe she can get you out of your contract." I smiled "And as for being in charge of the Divas wasn't that originally Laura's job?"

"_Pretty much." _She said

"So will you come to TNA and help out Jeff?" I asked her

"_You'll have to give me time to think about it." _She said

"Alright call me as soon as you make up your mind." I told her

"_Alright thank you Katie."_She said hanging up

"I hope she says yes. Jeff needs her more than WWE Does right now." I said softly holding my head

_**Alison's P.O.V**_

I hung up my phone and placed it in my pocket. Raw was having another one of it's shows and I was in my office, now mainly thinking about Katie's offer for me to come in TNA and help Jeff out with what he was dealing with.

Having no in-depth knowledge about what's going on, I'd decided to go on YouTube on my laptop and watch a couple of TNA videos on there that were showing what Katie had said to me. After watching a few clips, I ended up commenting, "Maybe he needs me more than this company does." I leaned back in the chair I was sitting, ran my hands through my hair and did a frustrated sigh over what is going on at this moment. After a few minutes of being in the position I was in, I ended up getting out of my chair and out of the locker room in search of someone.

"Ashley?" I asked walking up to Ashley Batten, who was the lawyer/legal advisor for Redemption.

"Yes Mrs Hardy?" Ashley asked.

"Listen, can I ask you to do something?" I asked.

"Yes," Ashley said. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Well," I started. "I'm going to need your help getting out of my contract," I added.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because my husband is dealing with something right now and-" I started, but got cut off.

"And you need to be over there to help him?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"So because of that and as you stated earlier, you need my help to get out of your contract?" Ashley asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll make that happen," Ashley said.

"Thank you," I said with a huge smile on my face as we both went to Laurinaitis' office. We walked into the office where Laurinaitis said, "Alison, why is she here?" Referring to Ashley.

"Because Mr. Laurinaitis, you're assistant here wants to be let go of her contract," Ashley said.

"What's the reason?" Laurinaitis asked.

"Mrs. Hardy heard that her husband needs some help from what he's dealing with over on Impact Wrestling, and she needs to be over there to help him," Ashley replied.

"So, you want to go over to another company just to help your husband?" Laurinaitis asked, sounding like he doesn't believe me. "Even though you have a job to do here?" He asked.

"Oh, being the VP of the Divas Division and being your assistant is a job?" I asked with a sarcastic attitude. "Can't I just get Redemption to take over for me?" I asked.

Laurinaitis thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "Alright. But, you still have that 90 day-"

"I'll take care of that Mr. Laurinaitis," Ashley said.

Deciding not to fight with Ashley on myself not having that 'not compete for 90 days' rule, Laurinaitis said, "Fine."

"Thank you Mr. Laurinaitis," I said before me and Ashley left the office.

"Thanks for doing that for me," I said to Ashley.

"You're welcome Mrs Hardy," Ashley said before we went our separate ways.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled Katie.

"_Hello?" _Katie asked after a few rings.

"Katie, this is Alison," I said.

"_Hey Alison, have you made your mind up yet?" _Katie asked.

"Yeah, and I decided that I'll go over to TNA," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Katie's P.O.V.**_

"_I can't believe how easy it was for Alison to get out of her contract." _I thought as I smiled as I was sitting on the couch in my office on a Wednesday afternoon. It was only last Wednesday afternoon that Alison got released from her WWE contract and I was sitting with her TNA contract ready. Trust me getting this contract ready was hard.

_**Flashback**_

It was late in the afternoon and Allen was up in his room playing Video games and Skylar was at school and I was doing business for TNA as always when I got a tweet. I got my iPhone out and looked at it and saw it was from Haylie

_PunkDiva13-Angel_Devil_Katie –Go on WWE . Com right now! The best news just happened today!_

_Angel_Devil_Katie-PunkDiva13 –What?_

_PunkDiva13-Angel_Devil_Katie –Just Look!_

"If It made Haylie happy then it must be good." I said to myself and I went to WWE's Website and I looked at it and clicked on something and that news put a smile on my face as well

"_WWE Has Come to terms with the release of WWE Diva Alison Bernier as of Wednesday November 17__th__2011 We Wish Alison the best in all Future Endeavours."_

"Getting out of her contract was that easy?" I asked myself "Well at least step one is complete." I smiled as I got out my phone and texted Haylie again

_Angel_Devil_Katie-PunkDiva13 –What happened that got her released?_

_PunkDiva13-Angel_Devil_Katie –No Clue but I'm glad that that bitch is FINALLY GONE! :D :D_

"WWE you owe me big time." I said to myself as I sent Alison a private tweet

_Angel_Devil_Katie- AlisonHardy –What's your Skype Address if you have one I want to talk to you and come up with a contract for TNA._

_AlisonHardy-Angel_Devil_Katie –It's __xoxoxblondebeauty99xoxox_

_Angel_Devil_Katie-AlisonHardy– Thanks :)_

After I got her address I went t my Skype Account which is _KatieStyles24_by the way and added her address and saw that she was on and gave her a Video call

"_Nice to see you Katie." _She smiled as soon as she answered

"You too Alison." I smiled "Now about your contract."

"_Sorry Katie I got to ask who is your highest paying TNA Superstars besides Jeff?" _She asked Oh boy she started

"Well." I started keeping my cool "The highest paying Superstars I know are Christy, my Brother Steve (Sting), Allen, and myself." I said "Oh and Terry (Hulk Hogan), Ric and Eric." I finished

"_By the sound of your voice Hogan, Flair and Bischoff are your highest paying Superstars." _Alison said

"Yes and if you ask me they don't do much to earn it…well maybe Bischoff and Flair do but I heard that Flair has to do Wal-Mart Signings just to stay afloat because of his money troubles." I said

"_Sad."_Alison said

"Agreed." I said "But Hogan gets paid over 30,000 dollars per show."

"_Now I know Jeff doesn't get paid that much!" _Alison yelled _"Who the hell does Hogan think he is?"_She yelled some more

"That's what I said." I said folding my hands together "Thanks to Hogan I can't pay the Superstars and Knockouts what they deserve."

"_How much do the Knockouts get paid?" _Alison asked me

"Well believe it or not your Average Knockout gets paid between 200 and 700 dollars per show." I said as I braced myself

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I BETTER GET PAID MORE THAN THAT OR I'M GOING BACK TO THE WWE!" _She screamed at the top of her lungs

"HEY LET ME FINISH FIRST OK! AND JUST A WARNING ALISON I KNOW YOU WERE A BITCH IN THE WWE BUT IF YOU'RE EVER A BITCH IN TNA YOU WILL BE SORRY AND UNLIKE EVERYONE IN THE WWE BESIDES MY SISTER I STICK TO THOSE THREATS GOT IT SISTER?" I yelled at the top of my lungs and Alison didn't say a word "That's what I thought." I said "Anyway that's for your average knockout. Other Knockouts get paid between 1000 and 7000 per show and by per show I mean per taping." I said

"_That's more like it." _Alison smiled "So how much are we talking for me?" She asked

"218,400 a year which to that point is 4,200 a week." I said

"_That sounds perfect." _Alison smiled happily _"Now about my travel arrangements."_

"_Here we go." _I thought again

"_I want first class travel to every Impact Taping and I do not I repeat do NOT work house shows." _Alison said

"Well I understand the not working house show part I mean my brother doesn't work house shows and I don't most of the time either. But you have to travel like everyone else Alison." I said

"_Excuse me?" _She asked rudely and I gave her one of my famous glares _"Okay ok I'll travel just like everyone else." _She said quickly

"Good." I smiled "Although I will give you first class travel to our two big Pay Per Views _Lock Down _and _Bound For Glory_." I smiled more

"_I can handle that."_ Alison smiled

"Okay." I smiled writing down the details of her contract "Anything else?"

"_There is one thing." _She said _"I do want to be in a position of power in the future."_

"I'll consider that but right now all of our positions are filled." I said "I'm the Vice President, Steve is running day to day operations of Impact Wrestling, Lacey Hellwig, Traci and Shiloh Brookshaw are in charge of the Knockouts Division." I said as I thought for a minute "Maybe you can be in charge of our international program Xplosion."

"_Like the commissioner or General Manager?" _She asked

"Yeah but it's not a brand like Raw or Smackdown that's where the lower middle card wrestlers, X Division Wrestlers and Knockouts go to wrestle when they're not on Impact for that taping." I said

"_I can do that." _Alison smiled

"Alright." I smiled "Now before Russo gets a hold of you and makes you a Gimmick crappy I'll come up with one for you."

"_Better be good." _Alison muttered to herself

"You'll like what I give you." I said "Anyway you debut as you as Alison Hardy use that as your ring name and you'll be billed from Cameron, North Carolina like Jeff." I smiled

"_Sounds good." _She smiled _"Do I get to attack Karen Jarrett?" _She asked

"Please do she deserves it." I said holding my head "Anyway I'll have your contract done by next Wednesday that's when you can come by and sign it." I smiled

"_Thanks."_She smiled hanging up the call and I sat back and smiled

_**End Flashback**_

I was playing on my iPhone when I heard a knock at the door and when I looked up I saw Alison

"Alison come in." I smiled patting a seat on the couch as she came by and sat down

"There's no desk in here?" She asked looking around

"Nah I don't like that space between the boss and the employee." I said

"Right." She said sounding confused and at the same time not caring

"Anyway both of our lawyers looked over the contract and it's to your liking." I smiled as I handed her the contract and she looked at it and signed it

"Thank you so much Katie." She smiled shaking my hand

"Anytime." I smiled "See you next Monday."

"I'll be here." She smiled as she got up and left

_**Alison's P.O.V.**_

_**FF To November 28, 2011**_

I walked into the Knockout's Locker room wearing a White Floral Textured Faux Leather Lace Trim Sexy Top, Dark Blue Denim Faded Rhinestone Embroidery Pocket Sexy Jeans and black and white polka dot flats with my hair in a low pony tail. I walked in the locker room to see two brunette girls, one was wearing a light blue short dress and her hair was curled and the other one was wearing her wrestling gear and her hair was straightened.

I placed my stuff at the nearest empty spot, then looked at the mirror and tried to see how I wanted my hair to look for my debut tonight, when the girl wearing the wrestling attire said, "You the new Knockout?"

Trying not to be a bitch that I normally was (apparently), I said in like a shy tone, "Yeah."

"What's your name?" The other girl asked.

"Alison," I replied.

Not knowing what Alison they're dealing with, the first girl said, "Well I'm Ashley Simmons, or as known as Madison Rayne on TV," She started with one of the fakest smile I've ever seen in my life. "And this beautiful woman is Karen Jarrett," Ashley added.

_So, that's the bitch that's been messing with Jeff _I thought. I 'accidentally' showed an evil glare towards Karen, which then she was about to start her usually whining and complaining.

"What's with the glare?" She asked.

"What glare?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

Karen looked at me carefully before asking, "Wait a minute, aren't you Jeff's skanky wife?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, starting to show my bitchy side.

"Yeah you heard me. You were a skank growing up, but definitely bumped it up when you met, dated and married Jeff," Karen said.

I just simply rolled my eyes and commented, "At least I'm not a bitchy skank at that. Unlike a certain someone," Then I pointed my head to Karen.

"Excuse me?" Karen asked. "You're saying that I'm a bitch!" She asked.

"Not just a bitch," I said. "A _skanky _bitch," I added with a slight smirk on her face.

"Listen here Alison," Ashley started. "It may be your first night here in TNA, but that certainly does not give you the right to insult Karen," She added.

"Oh, so that doesn't mean that I should say that instead of you being in the ring being the slut that you are, that you should be either on a street corner or in a strip joint because in my opinion, that's where you're more better at," I said with an expression that would make me a bitch.

"You shut up right now Alison!" Karen shouted.

"Or what?" I asked. "I'm going to put be in a match against Number One Slut over there?" I asked pointing to Ashley.

"Well, Shiloh had put Ashley in a match against someone, so, yeah," Karen said. "Good luck," She said before her and Ashley walked away.

"That stupid bitch," I muttered.

_**.x.**_

"This bout is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Seattle, Washington, Madison Rayne!"

Ashley's theme song started as she went out and did her normal entrance. When she entered the ring, she stood at a nearby turnbuckle.

"And her opponent, from Cameron, North Carolina, Alison Hardy!"

_Roc Me Out _by _Rihanna _started as I walked to the ring with somewhat cheers from the audience. When I entered the ring, I posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, and when I had Ashley in position, I did my finisher, which was a swinging neckbreaker, then made the pinfall.

"Here is your winner, Alison Hardy!"

When I was announced the winner, I celebrated a little bit in the ring, before hearing a song started to play. I turned my head to the stage and saw that it was Karen walking out to the stage. _What the fuck does she want now? _I thought.

"Wow, you were so completely familiar that I completely missed it. No wonder why you acted the way that you did in the back before your match. You are Jeff Hardy's wife that I ended up mentioning to him two weeks ago when I said that she probably made the stupidest mistake in her life by marrying him, and the only reason that you ended up marrying him was for the money that he was getting,"

I immediately stepped out of the ring and walked up the ramp and walked in-front of Karen's face. I took the mic away from her and said, "Stop talking Karen. I love Jeff with all my heart, and I didn't marry him for the money. I married Jeff because I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him. But, when you said that the only reason that I only married Jeff was for the money, didn't you confuse my marriage with yours, because you seem like the gold-digger type,"

Karen took back the mic and yelled, "You take that back!"

I re-took the mic back and said, "Nope. That basically sums up your marriage with Jarrett perfectly. Oh, here's the icing on the cake." I dropped the mic and slapped the taste out of Karen's mouth. When she stumbled back, I picked up the mic and said, "Karen. Here's a heed of advice. Stay out of the business that our respective husbands are in right now. Because if you don't, well..." I trailed off my thought as Karen charged after me, but I bashed her head over with the mic. "That, and many other things will happen to you." I said with a smile on my face as my theme song started then I went to the back.


End file.
